The Shinobi
by allcreation103
Summary: In one universe, Jaune Arc is Beacon's most (un)talented hunter/lady killer(coughnotcough). But Jaune Uzumaki is praised as a talented Shinobi, now, he is in a strange foreign land, where allegedly he is from. Well, this is certainly most interesting vacation ever. Need a Beta Reader
1. Chapter 1

"Urgh...my head." A male voice groaned in pain.

The source of the voice was lying down on his back in a hospital bed. He was around in his teen's, no older than 17. The teen had messy blond hair and a pale complexion, but not an unhealthy shade. The only clothing, he had was a hospital gown, which showed off his toned build. To finish it off was he had a spiral shaped tattoo in his left shoulder and a tribal wolf tattoo on his right.

The teen opened his dark-blue eyes, to see his surroundings. He was in a hospital room, but what got his attention are the two people currently napping on some of the chairs. One was a beautiful woman in her late 30 with vanilla blond hair with a slender body, she was wearing a summer dress that had floral designs on it.

The other was an older version of himself except, he was taller and much more muscular build. He had a goatee and for clothing, he was a white chest plate and shoulder armor. Under the armor, he wears a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves and a symbol hidden underneath the chest plate. He also wears blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, as well as black shoes with a symbol on the soles. He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. (Basically, he's wearing a Jaune's canon clothes, but more armored)

The boy in the hospital bed is Jaune Uzumaki, the adopted son of the Seventh Hokage Naruto Uzumaki and Clan Head Hinata Hyuga, also the adopted older brother of Boruto Uzumaki and Himawari Uzumaki. He was was wondering, how he got here.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

* * *

><p>An older man with short spiky sun kiss blond hair with tan skin and whisker marks on his face like a fox or cat, he was wearing a orange sweatshirt with black stripes, along with black pants and sandals. Along with the traditional Hokage headpiece, he also dons a white cape decorated with red flame-like motifs on the edges and held together by a red rope.<p>

This man is Naruto Uzumaki, the Seventh Hokage, who was currently doing paperwork and was hating every second of it, right now.

"Dammit, now I see, why Obaachan was always so cranky. This is so stressful, I would rather hit myself with a Rasengan, then do this. Damn you, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto grumbled to himself as he was currently fighting every Kage's nightmare.

"Did I come in a bad time, Hokage-Sama?" A male voice called out grabbing his attention.

It was his adopted son Jaune. He was currently wearing casual clothing, it was a simple gray Crewneck T-Shirt, that showed off how muscular, he is and blue jeans, with black opened, toed sandals, to finish it off.

"No, Jaune and call me Tou-san, whenever you're not on duty," Naruto said in annoyance at his adopted son.

"Sorry for being respectful." Jaune said sarcastically.

"Anyway, I have a special mission for you," Naruto started ignoring his sarcasm, which surprised Jaune on what he said since, he is taking personal time for himself.

"Right now? I just started!" Jaune said in protest that his vacation time was already over.

"That's the thing I want to talk about," Naruto said, which made Jaune blink in confusion.

"You see, Jaune. You have been working yourself too hard, so everyone decided to send you to a cruise ship." Naruto explained as his adopted son Jaune was a major workaholic. He had no friends and was always focused on missions. Whenever, he wasn't working, it was babysitting his siblings or reading books.

"You can't be serious," Jaune said in disbelief, but his father's face said otherwise.

"Dammit!"

* * *

><p>The last thing, Jaune remembered was a storm sweeping the cruise ship, he was supposed to be relaxing on.<p>

'Well, this is the best vacation ever' Jaune thought sarcastically, as he was supposed to be relaxing on a cruise ship, not in a hospital. When, he was lost in thought, the older couple started to wake up.

"JAUNE!" The couple embraced Jaune with tears in their eyes.

"Oh, Jaune. It's so good to see my baby again!" The woman said happily, as she hugged him tighter.

"Never disappear like that again, my boy!" said Older Jaune joining his wife in this emotional moment.

You see the Arc family lost their son, when he was five years old during a camping trip. It was a good trip, except that he disappeared into thin air. They tore the whole forest apart to look for him, then a nationwide search was started. Sadly, nothing turned up and he was declared dead after year of searching.

The Arc family fell into despair. The happy mood, they always had died. Their daughters grew apart from each other. The parents were no different since the Father, Arthur lost his smile that could brighten your day. The mother Elena became depressed constantly praying her baby boy was alright.

A miracle came, when their friends Ozpin and Glynda contacted that them, when a boy that looked like Arthur, washed up in the harbor and was currently in the hospital. The duo arrived in speed that made certain-scythe wielding girl's semblance a complete joke. The two were in joy seeing him again. According to the doctors, he was simply unconscious and needed rest. The two were in the hospital all night.

Jaune was confused. Who the hell are these people hugging him, anyway? The couple seeing his confusion was also confused as well.

"My boy, Don't you recognize us? It's us, your parents!" Arthur said.

…

…

…

"Nani?"

* * *

><p><strong>First fanfic, tell me how I did?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Originally, I wanted Jaune to speak Japenese, but I realized learning a new language takes time and it's not like the RWBYverse has translation dust or semblance, so English only. **

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight. You two are my biological parents and I'm your long lost son." Jaune concluded, as the two strangers that are (allegedly) his parents were shaking their heads yes.<p>

"WE are your parents! Jaune can't you remember us?!" Elena cried out, as she was hurt that her baby boy didn't remember them. Arthur wasn't faring any better.

Jaune really didn't know, how to feel right now. He was stuck in a hospital bed with two weirdos that come out of nowhere and claim, he was their son. Jaune always wanted, to know who were his biological parents and what were they like.

"No, my memory of any of you doesn't pop up, but can you blame me? You claim I disappeared when I was five, an age not ready to remember yet." Jaune stated since kids start to remember things, when they hit seven.

Both Arc's began to cry. They finally were reunited with their long lost son and now he say's doesn't remember them, one bit.

_So much for a happy family reunion._

Suddenly two people walked right in, which Jaune got a good look at. One was a middle-aged man with tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it. He wears an unzipped black suit over a black buttoned vest, with a green undershirt underneath. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants and was walking with a cane.

The other was a middle-aged woman that has very light blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin rectangular glasses. She has teal hanging earrings with a small bead identical to her earrings on her collar. She wears a white long-sleeved suit that exposes part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. Her lower body has a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with brown heels, and wears a tattered cape that is purple inside and black on the outside, decorated by a row of diamond-shaped brown beads going horizontally across her cape. Above this line of beads, appears an emblem of a tiara.

These two were Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch. The good friends of Arthur and Elena Arc and were extremely confused. They saw their friends crying tears of sadness and not of joy seeing their lost child. Were they not happy seeing him or was it the wrong child?

"Um, Elena, Arthur are you two alright?" Ozpin said with concern for his two friends.

You see the four went way back, when they were still Hunter's and Huntresses in training. All of them went through a lot together and had each other backs. Ozpin and Glynda tried their best, comforting them, when Jaune disappeared. But, sadly it didn't do much. A miracle came, when the Police Chief, who owes a Ozpin, a few favors called them. Apparently, a boy washed up in the harbor and was sent to the hospital. They ran Jaune's DNA and found out was a he was the missing child. So, he called Ozpin and then he called the Arc's and here we are now.

"N-No Ozpin! It's not! Our baby doesn't remember us!" Elena wailed.

The two visitors got a good look at the missing Arc child. He was basically a spitting image of Arthur. But, what disturbed them were his eye's, it belong to someone who has a kind side, but also someone, who killed quite ruthlessly.

What the hell happened to him in the last twelve years?

"Um, who are you two?" Jaune questioned getting the two visitors out of their train of thought.

"Our apologies. Allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Ozpin and this is my associate Glynda Goodwitch and we are friends with your parents." Ozpin introduced themselves to Jaune.

"Right. Anyway can you tell me, where I am right now?" Jaune asked curiously since it was obvious, he was far from the Elemental Nation's. The names, he heard were completly strange and foreign to him like his first name.

"You're at Vale's Mercy Hospital." Glynda spoke for the first time.

"Vale?"

"Yes, Vale, you do know where Vale is right?" Arthur questioned his son. How could he not know where Vale is? Has he been living under a rock?

"I'm afraid, I never heard of Vale once in my entire life" Jaune shook his head. Which shocked everyone.

"Where have you been in the last twelve year's?" Elena said, as everyone was curious, what happened to him.

"I've been living in Konoha, most of my life." Jaune answered.

"Where?"

"You haven't heard of Konoha, before?" said a shocked Jaune. Everyone knew about Konoha and especially with it's reputation.

_Where the hell is he!?_

"No, We're afraid not." Ozpin shook his head, as he didn't expect the Arc's lost son to be raised in unknown territory.

"Jaune can you tell us, how you washed up in the harbor?" Arthur decided to change the topic, since they did have more questions for him.

"You can blame everyone in Konoha. Apparently, they decided to stuff me in a cruise ship because I'm a workaholic," Jaune answered bitterly, he wouldn't be in this mess, if they didn't force him on that ship.

"Workaholic?"

"The only things I ever do are doing missions, training, reading books, or babysitting my siblings" he answered, what was the life of Jaune Uzumaki.

"Really that's it? No friends or girlfriends, anything like that!?" Arthur said in complete shock, as he didn't picture his own son to be…antisocial. The older man almost had a heart-attack, when he shook his head no.

_So much for Jaune Arc, the Lady Killer. _

"What kinds of mission's, do you do?" Glynda said curiously, which got everyone's attention.

"You know like body-guarding, delivering messages, or helping an old lady with her groceries" answered Jaune in half-truths. They didn't want them to know about the other not-so pretty thing's like assassination, kidnapping, or theft.

"Are those really the only mission's your home does? You don't have any problem with the Grimm?" Ozpin questioned, as he knew Jaune was keeping a few detail's out.

…

…

…

"I have no idea, what you're talking about?"

Yep, this going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>How did I do? Also something popped up in my mind. Should Jaune unlock his aura? The reason I'm hesitant about, it because I'm afraid it mess up his Chakra. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Currently, our (only) Shinobi was walking in the Vale street's with his biological family. His brain was trying to process, all this new information. Apparently, his current location is called Vale, and Vytal is the name of the continent in which Vale lies. After a very long talk with Arthur, Elena, Ozpin, and Glynda, Jaune learned some new thing's. This world is called Remnant and had some very interesting thing's.

Jaune wondered, how is everyone right now at home. They must have heard about the storm about now, he had no doubt, they must be worried sick. He would get his summon and let them know that he is alright.

"Jaune." A voice called out bringing him, out of his train of thought. Elena and Arthur looked at there lost son with hidden-concern. They still remembered the conversation, they had with Ozpin and Glynda, before Jaune was discharged in the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p>"Arthur. Elena. There is something about your son, I hope, I'm wrong about." Ozpin said seriously. Currently, the four adults were in a another room, the reason was Jaune was currently changing his clothes, right now. The doctors said, he was in perfect condition and was allowed to leave.<p>

"W-What is it, Ozpin?" Elena stuttered, as she knew, whenever Ozpin was like this, it was never good.

"I believe your son is a...killer." Ozpin dropped the bomb quickly.

**SLAP! WHAM!**

The result was Ozpin getting a hard slap to the cheek and a brutal punch to his other one. The headmaster of Beacon saw the Arc's in a pissed off rage. He couldn't blame them. No parent wants to hear that their child took human life.

"You have some nerve, Ozpin! We finally see our baby, again and you accuse him out of nowhere that he is some murderer!" Elena hissed, it took all of her willpower, not to rip his head off. Arthur was no different and his face resembled a raging bull.

"Arthur! Elena! Calm down! I'm sure Ozpin has a perfectly good reason for his accusation!" Glynda tried to mediate the situation. Nobody wanted a hospital turned war zone, after all.

"You have ten second's, Ozpin!" Arthur snarled.

"The reason, I believe this is because of his eye's. They resemble soldiers, in the battlefield." Ozpin explained quickly. He was speaking out of experience. The headmaster met many soldiers, who took lives with the same eye's like Jaune.

"Y-You're saying my baby killed people!" Elena screeched in shock. The women's brain was trying to process this. She tried her hardest not to faint. Her sweet-innocent baby boy that she raised killed people. The memory of Jaune's kind smile shattered like glass.

Arthur almost had a heart-attack. He couldn't believe that the boy, that looked up to him and wanted to be the Knight in Shining Armor was now some Mercenary. He still remembered the memory of Jaune dressing up and pretending to be the hero like the stories, he used to tell him. Like Elena's memories, it shattered like glass.

Killing Grimm was one thing, but human lives! What kind of hell, Jaune was living in!?

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback over<strong>

* * *

><p>"Yes, what is it?" Jaune asked.<p>

"We are just wondering, what you think of Vytal?" Arthur said with a smile.

"Interesting." Jaune stated neutrally. He had to admit, he was impressed. About the street's, the building's, and the technology. All of this was made the Elemental Nation's look like a complete joke.

"Well, wait until you see your home." Elena told him. The three began to walk in the shopping district to get to the Arc home. Jaune was eyeing all the thing's, they were selling. Ranging from multi-functional weapon's, no doubt his Aunt Tenten would kill for, Advance electronics that surpassed the Elemental Nation's by ten lifetimes, clothing from civilian to combat attire, and this world's natural resource Dust.

Eventually, The blondes were finally in the suburbs. All the homes were rather large and in well kept condition. The Arc's lived in a large, two-story residence with flag pole that had the Arc symbol standing proudly. (It's the American Dad House)

"So, this is where I used to live." Jaune murmured, as he began to examine the home.

"Wait here, Jaune. There's something, I want to show you." Arthur said excitedly, causing his wife to roll her eyes, as he disappeared upstairs.

"Well, Jaune bring's back any memories?" Elena hoped it did.

"No."

Elena tried her hardest not to cry, but kept strong. All that mattered, right now is the Arc family is back to together. Jaune seeing this, saw a family portrait picture of the Arc's which included Arthur, Elena, a young Jaune, and several unknown females that shared some of the characteristics of the parent's.

"So, I take it, those are my sister's?" Jaune changing the subject, since the obvious distress was rolling off the woman.

"Yes. All of them are your sister's, they are not here, right now because of mission's, but they will be thrilled that you're alive and well." Elena smiled.

"All of this is hard to take in" Jaune commented.

Honestly, he was regular Shinobi doing mission's, and apparently, he originated here in Remnant. Jaune Arc? He admitted, it matched his name, but he was Jaune Uzumaki and their was no way, he's changing his name.

Elena was about to respond, but Arthur arrived with a sword and shield in his hand's. The sword itself is a simple long sword with a blue handle and a golden cross-guard. The shield is a white heater shield with a gold trim, and it shows the Arc symbol colored in gold in the center.

"What are those?" Jaune raised an eyebrow at those weapon's.

"This is Crocea Mors. This weapon was handed down in our family from your great-great-grandfather, who used it to fight in The War. I want to use this with pride." Arthur explained with a huge smile on his face.

The older man knew, this would bring back Jaune's memories. Jaune admired Crocea Mors and imagined himself using it to save the day. Arthur-

"I don't want these weapon's."

Arthur's thought's were putting in a grinding halt, when he heard those words. Now, the older man wanted to cry. His own son didn't truly remember anything about his past!

"B-But, Jaune why!? You always loved Crocea Mors, why do you not want to use them!?" Elena was just as shocked as her husband.

"No offense, but I don't remember these weapon's. Also I prefer to use my own weapon's, not these." Jaune answered.

"But, Jaune, it's tradition for a male Arc to use Crocea Mors" Arthur explained weakly. Which caused Jaune to give him, a 'So What?' look.

"You forget, I'm not an Arc, I'm an Uzumaki. The only reason, I'm only here is because I am simply curious of my background." Jaune explained, he didn't know these people and owed them nothing. Jaune already had a home and family to go back to.

Now the parent's began to cry, when they heard this. There son Jaune Arc truly is dead. Now they have a complete stranger in their home. Jaune was getting annoyed by the crying, thought up an idea that could work.

"How about a bet?" The two stopped crying hearing this.

"A-A bet?" Elena asked.

"Yes. The rules are simple. You beat me in a spar, I lose, I use the sword and shield and use the Arc name proudly, I win, you two stop whining about it like little kid's, how about that?" Jaune stated.

"Alright, but weapon's only" Arthur said. He didn't what trick's Jaune had in his sleeves, so he couldn't be too careful.

"Deal."

* * *

><p>The two blonde combatants were currently having a stare down at the backyard of the house, which had a lot of open space. Meanwhile, Elena looked at the two with worry, since she didn't want the two to hurt each other badly.<p>

Arthur had Crocea Mors ready in his hand's, his face hardened determined not to lose. While, Jaune looked…rather neutral and his stance relaxed. The two stared at each other, after a few minutes, until Arthur finally spoke.

"So, Jaune aren't you going to pull out your weapon's?" Arthur wanting to see the weapon's that Jaune rather use, then his birthright.

"Alright, then." Jaune pulled out a scroll out of his pocket. He almost cried tears of joy, when his scrolls were intact during the storm. The parent's were confused, how he was gonna fight with that? They saw Jaune open scroll and began biting his thumb, enough to draw blood. The young son swiped blood onto the scroll and a puff of smoke appeared.

What the parent's saw shocked them, when the smoke disappeared. The weapon's were two elegant and eye-catching Katana's. The blades of the sword's were pitch-black in color and tsuba resembled a quatrefoil, the handle was snow-white in color with a black pommel. The other two weapon's were black arm guards.

Overall, what Jaune had were very high-quality weapon's. Even the Arc's admired the beauty of it. Jaune picked up his weapon's and took his fighting stance.

"So those are your weapon's, huh" Arthur commented examining them. But, Jaune said nothing and charged at his biological father. The older blonde widened at his son's speed, he barely blocked his sword strikes with his shield.

Arthur began countering his son's sword's with his own. The two began to clash, neither getting an advantage over each other. While, Arthur had a better defense, than Jaune, but the younger blonde was a lot more faster.

Jaune began to increase his speed refusing to let his opponent go the offensive. Arthur gritted his teeth trying to defend against his son's lightning fast strikes. To Elena on the sidelines looked like her husband was defending himself against a blur.

What kind of training did Jaune do during his stay in Konoha?

Meanwhile, Arthur was having a hard time against Jaune. The only reason, he was still standing was years of experience as a Hunter. Jaune managed to get a few deep cuts on his armor making him bleed, while Jaune did not have a scratch on him. The older blonde tired of defending managed to break his son's attack frenzy with a heavy shield bash sending him stumbling. Jaune didn't seem to be bothered by the pain, but decided a new tactic.

The Uzumaki pulled out some smoke bombs and used it to block everyone's vision. Arthur kept his guard up knowing Jaune was using this for a surprise attack. He just wondered, where was he? Arthur gave out a cry of pain, when some-sort of bladed whip pierced his shoulder.

**"****GET OVER HERE!"**

The older blonde was pulled out of the smoke to see Jaune pulling the bladed whip, which came from one of his arm-guards. Arthur dropped Crocea Mors to grab the whip pulling him, using it to pull Jaune towards him. Which was a bad idea, because it gave Jaune, the opportunity to deliver a flying kick to Arthur's stomach causing his armor to crack and knocking the wind out of him. Jaune didn't stop there as, he disappeared in a swirl of leaves..

A kick to the back.

A punch to stomach.

A karate chop to the forehead.

An elbow to the back of the head.

Jaune pulled out one of his Katana's to give a few slashes to Arthur's chest making him bleed.

Finally, a round-house kick to the face knocking him out cold.

Elena stared at the scene in horror. Not only her husband was defeated, but how brutal her son Jaune did it. His face look bored and finally spoke.

"I Win."

* * *

><p><strong>So how did I do? It was my first ever fight scene, so go easy on me. So Jaune's weapon's are two Katanas and Assassin's Creed hidden blades and rope dart with it. Go to my profile to see his sword's. Also I can tell you his weapon's are not made from regular metal. The material was shown on Nickelodeon, guess what it is. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews. I admit, what I did to Arthur was a bit brutal, but Jaune is a Shinobi. I'm not sure, it's a good excuse, but it's natural to be like that, seeing the horrors of the Shinobi world. As for friend's, he does have some, but they're more like acquaintances/Co-workers to him. **

* * *

><p>Arthur groaned in pain, as he started to open his eye's. He looked around and saw his wife next to him sitting down in a chair with relief in her eye's.<p>

"Arthur! It's so good, you're awake!" Elena said in relief that her husband was finally conscious.

"Elena, what...happened?" Arthur grunted in pain, the male blonde realized, he was in the hospital. The looked over his condition and saw, he had bandages wrapped on his torso and forehead.

Elena began to tear up "I-It was Jaune! He's the reason you are in the hospital!"

Arthur eye's widened, when he remembered the fight with his son. He flinched, from the stinging pain from his sword's and his bladed whip.

"I remember now! I was sparing with Jaune, but he decided to end it in a brutal fashion!" Arthur exclaimed, as the man couldn't believe his own son almost tried to kill him.

"Oh, Arthur, this is our fault! If we didn't go to that camping trip, then none of this wouldn't have happened! Our baby would be still a sweet boy, instead of some violent monster!" Elena sobbed.

As parent's, it was their responsibility raising their child. But, some parent's they were, not only the two lost their child, but only to return as a deadly killer.

"You're right, Elena. But, right now. Jaune need's us" Arthur stated firmly. He admits that he was a bit afraid of Jaune, now. It didn't mean, he was going to turn away responsibility. The older Arc hoped they can help him with his violent personality.

"You're right, Arthur! Instead of crying, I should be trying to re-connect with him!"

"So, where is he?"

...

...

...

"You don't know, where he is right now, do you?"

"No, he disappeared, when he knocked you out."

"Oh god!"

* * *

><p>"Achoo!"<p>

Jaune rubbed his nose wondering, who was talking about him, right now. Currently, the former Arc was exploring the Vale street's minding his own business. He finally gave his biological parent's, the slip. Call him cruel for beating his own biological father brutally, but he didn't care.

Why should, he? He didn't know the guy nor he wanted to.

Jaune was wondering should, he return to Konoha, right now? As much as he wanted to give everyone one in his village a punch to the face. The reason, he was hesitant because deep down... Jaune was waiting for this opportunity.

As a child, his adoptive father Naruto told him all about his adventures before he was the Hokage. He used to tell him about, how he rescued nation's, princess's, battled demon's, fought a goddess with his team, and constantly saving the world daily.

Because of that, Jaune looked up to him. He wanted to be the kind of man like him. Call him a little kid, but he wanted his own crazy adventure. Sure, he went on mission's that involved some of that stuff, but it wasn't nowhere close to Naruto's adventures.

Usually, this kind of thing happened to his dad. Now, this was his turn.

As Jaune was busy reminiscing, he bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch, where you're going pal!" Looking down, Jaune came face to face a girl, an inch shorter than him, maybe shorter if it wasn't the boot's, she was wearing. She was a teenage girl around his age with fair skin and short, dark brown hair. She has wavy locks on one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that starts in dark brown and transitions to red.

For clothes, she wore a unzipped leather brown jacket revealing the white T-shirt, she wore, a brown scarf wrapped around her neck, blue jean's, dark brown high-heeled boots, and sunglasses hiding the color of her eye's.

What got his attention was the bag, the girl was carrying an ordinary handbag adorned with studs, and Jaune didn't what material the shoulder strap was made from, but Jaune's instinct's told him to run away from the girl and the bag.

"Sorry about that. I had a lot on my mind." The girl scoffed and looked away in disgust, at the sight of Jaune. Now, the blonde already hated this girl.

"Hey, what's your problem!? I said I was sorry!" Jaune demanded.

"Sorry. It's just your...clothes! There hideous!" The girl explained before looking away again.

Now Jaune was confused "Um. Excuse me?"

"I mean, what you're wearing is a fashion violation! I have half-a-mind to beat you down and burn your clothes for the sake of everyone's eye's!" The girl ranting about Jaune's casual clothes.

"Um. Sorry?" Jaune was really confused right now. His eye's widened, when the girl grabbed his hand and started dragging him somewhere.

"Hey, where are you taking me!?"

"You're lucky, you bumped into me because my favorite store is having a sale, right now."

"Good for you. NOW LET ME GO!"

* * *

><p>Here, we find Jaune and the girl that basically kidnapped him named Coco were currently in her favorite clothing buying bundles of clothing. Now the blonde was really annoyed. He was having a good time reminiscing, suddenly this girl kidnapped him! All because of his clothes! Ugh! Normally, he would walk away, but damn this girl is fucking stronger, than she look's!<p>

It especially didn't help that she was using him as a pack mule/dress up doll! His parent's did say nice meet new people. Oh, well. Good thing, Jaune built up the patience, when it came with female's and shopping.

"I have to say, I'm impressed." Coco commented looking over the huge bundle of clothes next to Jaune in a chair.

"What?" Jaune asked.

"Normally, my teammates would be complaining about now" Coco explained "You however, haven't complained once."

"I built up a patience, when it comes to girl's and clothing, also learned complaining never help's" Jaune answered out of experience. This wasn't, the first time a female friend brought Jaune out for shopping.

"I wish, you could teach that to my teammates," Coco muttered under her breath.

"Speaking of complaining. I remember you whining nonstop before we came to the store" Coco teased causing Jaune to glare at her.

"Sorry, I don't like being kidnapped, especially for the most stupidest of reason's" Jaune retorted, this time Coco glaring at him.

"Hey, take that back! I took, you here for a good reason!" Coco shouted at Jaune, who rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Sure, it was." Jaune said sarcastically.

Coco huffed and the blonde carried all the clothing to the cashier, but had to wait in line. Much to his dismay, due to the clothing store's having their sale.

"So, I take it, you are one of those Huntresses in training, right." Jaune decided to bring up something to pass the time.

"I am. How did, you know?" Coco said in surprise.

"The way, you walk tell's me that you're not the type to run away, if danger is around," Jaune answered causing the girl to smirk.

'Also, how your bag and yourself scream's dangerous.' Jaune mentally added

"Alright, I'm impressed. You're right, I'm not the type of girl that run's away from the big scary monsters. My name is Coco and I'm the leader of Team CFVY(Coffee) attending Beacon Academy." Coco finally introduced herself to Jaune, but the boy couldn't help snicker at her team name.

"Seriously, Coffee?" Jaune restrained himself from laughing and Coco glared at him.

"Hey don't laugh! I'm not the one, who came up the name anyway!" Coco shouted. Seriously, the reason their named Coffee is because Ozpin used the Acronym of all the member's names.

Stupid Headmaster.

"Alright, I'm sorry. My name is Jaune Uzumaki and I'm just a guy on vacation." Jaune introduced himself in a lame way.

"Really? Where are you from?" Coco raised an eyebrow at the tourist.

"Don't suppose, you heard of a place named Konoha have you?" It caused Coco to shake her head, which caused Jaune to sigh.

Finally, the two got their turn and bought all the clothing. Jaune paid for it all by pulling out a huge amount of Lien out of his pocket from the people, he pick-pocketed that passed his way.

What? Jaune is a fucking Ninja. He wasn't exactly a boy scout, you know.

"I appreciate, you paying for the clothes" Coco stated, as the two teen's walked out of the store carrying a boat load of bag's.

"Don't worry. I really liked our conversation and I admit the clothes, you picked out for me are pretty nice." Jaune said truthfully making Coco smirk.

"Who do you think your talking to?"

"Here, let me help, you with the bag's" Jaune put down his share of the bag's and pulled out a spare scroll. Before, Coco could question him, he opened the scroll and in a puff of smoke all of Coco's bag's disappeared!

"W-What how!?"

"Don't worry about the detail's. Whenever, you want to take stuff with you, just open scroll and it seal away. Also, if you want it to reappear just smear some blood over it." Jaune explained making the Huntress-in-training flabbergasted.

"Wow! I should take you shopping with me more often!" Coco said with star's in her eye's. Finally, she could carry as much clothes as she want's without any limit!

Before, Jaune could say anything.

**BOOM!**

An explosion just occurred at the bank near at Coco's favorite clothing store. Out came from the smoke were three bank robber's, each one of them carrying a duffle bag.

"Come on, don't just stand there!"

"Hurry, let's go!"

"Wait a moment please."

The three bank robbers stopped, when they saw Jaune and Coco blocking their way.

"I don't suppose, you fine gentlemen would drop the bag's and surrender with any resistance would you?" Jaune said politely.

There response was the robbers laughing.

"What's with this brat!?"

"How cute of them playing hero!"

"Hey, you brats, if don't get lost right now, you're gonna get hurt." One of the Robbers sneered at them.

One of them charged at them, but the teen's merely sidestepped it. Coco swung her Handbag at him that sent him flying and crashed into one of the store window's, it broke right through and knocked him out cold. The other robbers were shocked at the sight.

"I'll burn, you to ashes!" Robber #1 exclaimed, as he formed a fireball in his hand, the size of a soccer ball. He threw it without warning. Jaune stood in front of Coco with one of his Katana's in his hand. Jaune cut the fireball without any trouble, much to the robber's horror.

"I-Impossible!" The Pyrokinetic Robber stuttered. He saw Jaune disappear in a swirl of leaves. The next, he knew was Jaune was right in front of him and gave a spartan-kick to the stomach made that fall to his knees causing him to vomit his lunch, after that he passed out.

"And there was just one." Jaune and Coco stared at the last robber, who decided to take his chances and just run. Coco spun around and tossed her bag that hit the robber in the back with great accuracy, which knocked him out.

"Well that was disappointing'" Jaune said dryly and Coco completely agreed with him.

"Ahem."

The two turned around and saw Glydna Goodwitch with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Well shit."

* * *

><p><strong>So did you think. So Jaune met Coco and now in trouble with Goodwitch. Also did I make Arthur forgive Jaune too easily? Also Shinobi Jaune is kinda like his canon self but the difference is Jaune is actually trained and not in over his head.<strong>


	5. Ch 5

Currently, we have Jaune in one of the interrogation room of the Vale City Police Department, while Coco was in a another. Also in the room was Glynda pacing back and forth in front of the teen's with a computer tablet in her hand.

"So...can we leave now because I see no reason being here?" Jaune asked, but Glynda glared at him with fury in her eyes. No doubt, she heard about what he did to Arthur.

"No, you can not leave. I hope that you realize that you're action's will be not taken lightly. Especially, you young man!" Glynda snapped, as she slapped her rider crop to the table, but the teen didn't flinched, much to the Witch's annoyance.

"What action's do you mean? All we did was stop a robbery. Sure, we broke a window and one of the robber's vomited, but I don't get, why were here? " Jaune stated, wondering, why this old woman was making such a big deal about it.

"You two should have alerted the authorities or called for help or-" she began to reprimand them, only to be cut off.

"By the time, you or any of the authorities came. The robbers would be already gone, including with everyone's money." Jaune deadpanned. Glynda would have started ranting, only to have Ozpin come to the room to cut her off.

"Mr. Uzumaki. I have to say, I'm quite surprised to meet you again under these circumstances." said the Headmaster.

"Can you just tell me, why I'm here?" Jaune said rather rudely making the witch bristle at the comment, while Ozpin didn't seem bothered by it. Jaune would still like exploring Vale than waste time talking to these losers.

"Straight to the point, I see." Ozpin said, as Glynda tablet showed Jaune fighting Arthur and the bank robbery.

"I'm here to hire you for your services." said Ozpin, making Glynda shocked and Jaune confused.

Ozpin knew Jaune wasn't any ordinary chess piece. Jaune was something that moved on it's own, regardless what the player commanded. Also, Jaune wasn't afraid to eliminate others on the board in a brutal fashion. The proof is how Jaune nearly killed Arthur in their spar and how he killed one of the robbers, he kicked.

Yes, one of the robbers died because of Jaune. Apparently, the teen kicked him so hard that some of his rib's broke and punctured a lung. The man died on his way to the hospital. Thankfully, Arthur didn't suffer the same fate as him.

Normally, Jaune would have been charged, but it was self-defense. Ozpin knew, he was playing a dangerous game with someone that had no problem with killing. The Headmaster knew, he was going to get an earful from Glynda but it would be worth it.

"My services?" Jaune questioned the older man, which he nodded.

"Yes. I want to hire you with your unique skill-set." Ozpin offered.

"Do tell," Jaune questioned.

"Normally, If you were someone else. I would offer you the chance to be enrolled into Beacon Academy, but I know you're not interested in that career are you?" Ozpin stated and Jaune nodded. The Shinobi had better things to do than attend school.

He already passed one already from his village, anyway. Jaune would rather not do it again.

"So basically, I'm your personal lap-dog, whenever your time of need." Jaune said bluntly since he already got what Ozpin was getting at.

"Think of it more as a hired aid," Ozpin countered.

"Whatever, as long as you pay me and don't get in my way, when I'm doing my job than no one on your side gets hurt." Jaune explained/threatened the two his terms.

Jaune is a Shinobi, basically a mercenary. He wasn't afraid to kill people. In one life, Jaune Arc wouldn't be able to stomach death, but Jaune UZUMAKI had no problem with it. This place Remnant was a place, where children fought big scary monsters. Some didn't realize monsters also took the form of human beings too. The lost Arc child didn't need naive goody two-shoes children get in his way because they couldn't handle the death of human life. Especially, naive grown up's complaining on how he did thing's.

Hunters and Huntresses played by the hero's handbook. Well, Jaune had no problem playing by the villain's handbook.

"Deal." Ozpin pulled out a computer tablet and passed to Jaune.

" I'll contact you, whenever I have a job ready for you." Ozpin explained and Jaune accepted the device, despite not having a clue, how to use it.

"If that's all, than I will take my leave." Jaune began to walk away but stopped by Glynda.

"Wait. You have to know that your parent's are waiting for you, here in the station." Glynda explained, while gritting her teeth.

She already did not like this boy one bit. He was dangerous individual that no qualm about taking lives. Not to mention to threaten the lives of herself and her fellow student's..not was something, she wasn't going to be forgiven about.

"Whatever." With that, Jaune walked out the door.

Now Ozpin and Glynda were in the interrogation room alone but with the Witch exploding at the Headmaster. "Ozpin of all the stupidest things, you done, this far is the most dangerous one! Even more than sending new students to a forest full of Grimm!"

"I know Glynda." Ozpin said seriously. "Jaune Uzumaki is a dangerous enigma. But he is the only one with results our students can't produce."

* * *

><p>Jaune was walking out of the Police Station with a lot on his mind. He basically agreed to be someones lapdog in exchange for money and something to relieve his boredom. Jaune knew, he had to get ready because there was so much, he didn't know much about. Sure his biological parent's, Ozpin, and Glynda explained to him all about, what goes on in Remnant. The problem was Jaune needed the experience to survive against those things.<p>

Jaune needed to fight someone using their Aura and Semblance.

Jaune needed to fight some Grimm to see how tough they are.

Jaune needed those he can trust, here in Remnant.

Jaune ESPECIALLY needed to about fighting someone with a gun and learning to dodge bullet's.

"Jaune!" The blonde around to see his Biological parent's and Coco walking towards him.

"My god, Jaune! I was so worried about you. Don't you run away again!" Elena hugged her son.

Now, Jaune felt something strange, he couldn't describe it, but it...felt warm inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, this chapter is really short but I have some writers block. Jaune is a Shinobi and it will stay that way. I have no intention of him being a Hunter or him changing careers and intend school all over again. Also I'm canceling my adoption, sorry if I scared you. Also remember, this Jaune is a Ninja and he is ruthless on the job. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

_Cold._

_He was so cold._

_He was so hungry._

_He was sure, he was going to die. _

_"Hold on. You're gonna be alright!"_

_He looked up and saw a man holding out his hand._

_He didn't know why... but he knew he could trust him._

_So, he took his hand._

* * *

><p>Jaune's eye's shot up, as he woke from his dream. He looked around and saw he was sleeping in a little kid's room. The bed, he was lying on was a red race car bed. The wall's were green in color with a folding closet doors to go along with it. There was a wooden dresser to the right of him and attached to the wall's were little kid's drawing of what look's to be of him being the hero.<p>

Apparently, this was his room before he disappeared. His biological parent's left this room alone since it brought bad memories for them and now, he was sleeping here for now.

_Well, not anymore at least._

Jaune got up from his bed and got dressed. He looked checked the time, it was 8:00 AM. His parent's were still asleep, which was good for him. The teen was going out to look for his own place to stay. The reason for the house-shopping is because Jaune needed a place to stay since he was going to stay in Vale for a while. Sure, he could live with the Arc's but Jaune was grown up and take care of himself. Besides, he needed his privacy.

**"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" **A puff of smoke appeared in the room, when the smoke cleared, there was a SECOND Jaune! It was a perfect copy of him from head-to-toe.

"Alright, you stay with the Arc's. Make sure, they don't suspect anything." The real Jaune ordered his clone, which he followed. With that, the Shinobi jumped out the window to begin his house hunting.

* * *

><p>Playboy X was very happy. He just organized a very successful drug deal that made him a lot of money, had some problem's taken care of, a good night's sleep, and just had a delicious breakfast. He was currently outside in his wood and stoned-ratio admiring the view. When his old mentor Dwayne was arrested he took over his drug business. Playboy X used to be a small-time dealer, also robbing people for some time before taking over the drug empire and bringing it to new heights.<p>

Under his leadership and rejecting Dwayne's old-fashioned views, the empire went from being exclusively about drugs to expanding into other realms of business, even legitimate. Still having the most success in drug sales, he made a name for himself.

"Man, this is the life. Nothing could ruin this." Playboy said to himself. He didn't know, what could make this a bad week.

"Really? I know a few thing's that could."

Playboy's eye's widened, when he heard that voice. He turned around to see a blonde kid in his teen's.

And everything went black.

* * *

><p>When, he finally came too. Playboy realized, he was tied down in a chair and couldn't escape his bindings. He looked around his surrounding's and saw nothing but think wall's, a light bulb, and a door. The door opened, which revealed the kid that knocked him out!<p>

"Alright. I will get straight to the point. You're gonna answer some question's and I will give you a painless death, does that sound fair?" Jaune asked which Playboy responded by spitting in his face.

"The hard way, it is." The blonde sighed, as he began the drug dealers torture.

Nobody could hear his scream's for hours.

* * *

><p>Currently, Jaune was lying down on the couch watching <em>his<em> flat-screen TV in his new apartment. After torturing Playboy X, he seized away all his asset's. Now his apartment, his gold Humvee, and his drug business was all his now. Sure, all of it was technically still in Playboy's name but nobody knew that.

Why would Jaune waste time torturing, killing and taking a drug dealers business?

Simple, he was new in town and didn't what goes on in Vale. His newly acquired drug business was nothing but a spy network for him. Since Playboy monitored all drug deal's in the city. Jaune, now knew what goes on in the city and what time to hit.

The teen knew, he had to keep up appearances because people would be suspicious, why a big-time drug dealer suddenly disappear. Good thing, Jaune knew a thing or two in the drug business in his Shinobi career.

A text message coming from Playboy's phone or more like Jaune's phone got him out of his train of thought. According, to the text message a shipment of med's is coming to Vale by boat.

Looks like Jaune had some work to do.

* * *

><p>It was currently nighttime in Vale. A normal person would be a sound asleep but not criminals. Criminals, predators, and other dangers come out at night shrouded in the darkness. Giving them, the opportunity to their sinister deeds. This night was no different from the rest.<p>

Right now, we find your average criminals unloading boxes of meds worth a lot of money from a tugboat to a docks of Vale is a gateway for criminals to use which the majority of drugs, sex slaves, and counterfeit goods come into Vale, The criminals didn't need to worry about the cop's since they were paid off to ignore them, they just need to worry about rival gang's trying to steal the good's.

Right now, all was go-**SQUELCH!**

**"**What the hell?!" One of the criminals cried out seeing his fellow criminal die from having a three knives planted in his head out of nowhere!

All of them pulled out their gun's trying to find the guy, who did it. They didn't seem to notice the knives actually had an Explosive Tag attached to it.

**BOOM!**

All of them were cut off guard from the explosion. The shock-wave sent them flying and, unfortunately for them died or were severely injured from it. A figure came down from one of the warehouses and started moving in lightning fast speed. The next thing, the criminals that were still alive were now dead from being chopped up.

The clouds cleared up from the sky. The moonlight showed a cloaked figure unknown, whether it was male or female nobody knew. All they saw was someone wearing a black cloak, which was hooded up to cover his or her hair. The face was nothing but a porcelain wolf mask with red and black markings around the eyes, sides, and mouth.

Cars rolled up in the docks and out with them were more men carrying various weapon's ranging from pistols, rifles, swords to nightsticks. Wolf disappeared in a swirl of leaves shocking the criminals wondering, where did he go? The question was answered, when the masked man appeared behind one of the riflemen slitting his throat with a Kunai. He threw dozen's of shuriken's at the one's with gun's killing them since he knew it would be annoying trying to dodge bullets.

Now, the only ones left were Wolf and the other thugs with melee weapons circling around him. One charged at him with his swords in his hand and started swinging, but Wolf parried each slash with his Kunai. Eventually, he broke his guard by punching him in the face and giving him the chance to stab him in the throat.

Another charged with a nightstick, Wolf hit him in the back of the knee making him kneel. He took the nightstick and smacking him in the head a few times leaving him with a fractured skull. He threw his newly acquired weapon at one of the thug's hitting one right at the nose making his nostril's bleed. Taking advantage of the opening, the masked man appeared in front of him kneeing him in the stomach making him hunch over. Wolf grabbed him by the neck and snapped it without a problem.

Wolf counted at least nine thug's left. So, he pulled out some smoke bombs giving him some cover to do a quick take-down. With a Kunai in each hand, Wolf stabbed 2 thug's in the back of the head. He then tossed them with an enough force that send the other 2 thugs flying causing a crater, when they landed. One thug that was behind Wolf swung his sword but only to shatter on contact, when he revealed the armguards, he had covered upped. The thug died by having his throat impaled by the hidden blade in the armguard. Four thugs left, the hidden blade extended like a whip. Wolf spun around in a circle cutting off their heads clean through.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah Jaune is no longer living in his biological parents house but Playboy's X apartment from GTA. The drug deal was inspired by the GTA mission harboring a grudge. I plan on having Jaune be a vigilante. So what do you think? Give me some reviews for how to do better. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Jaune was currently walking the streets of Vale to find a place called Ammu-Nation. The reason was to learn, how to use a Gun. He had to adapt in his new environment if he was going to survive. From what he seen in the movies here in Vale they were pretty powerful, much better than a Bow and Arrow or Shuriken's and Kunai.

While, he was staying in Vale, Jaune was busy cleaning up the streets from criminal scum. He just started two day's ago and he already was destroying all sort's of criminal businesses ranging from drug's, weapon's, slavery, etc. The Shinobi, already pissed off those in charge of those operations since he costing them a lot of money. The thing was...they didn't who were they were dealing with.

Jaune made sure, they were no witnesses in his vigilante business. All the criminals, Jaune killed he made sure to dispose of their bodies making it look like they disappeared into thin air. There were rumors roaming around in the street's on theories on what was causing the crime rate to go down in Vale.

Some say it was the Spirit of Vengeance unleashing its wrath on sinners. Another was a lot of the criminals decided to skip town. Jaune's favorite was aliens abducted them to brainwash them and use them as sleeper agent's.

Nobody knew that Playboy X was dead and Jaune assumed his identity. It was pretty hard for him to act the part, but the blonde managed. He learned a few thing's on who were how thing's were run in Vale's criminal underworld. The biggest fish, the blonde had to look out for was Roman Torchwick. The man was a part of a lot of illegal activities, but the thing was he spending most of his time gathering Dust and weapons enough for a big war.

Jaune knew he had to take down Roman hard and fast before he could complete whatever he had planned. After, he was done with Ammu-Nation, he would visit some doctor's, he did hear some interesting thing's about Dust that would surely benefit him against his enemies.

The blonde was minding his own business until something caught his attention, which made his blood boil. A girl was in an alleyway with a bunch of thug's cornering her! Without hesitation, Jaune charged in and punched the first guy, he came in contact with. The others turned around to see the attacker before one of them laughed.

"Hey, look. A Faunas lover." Jaune gave him a death glare and punched him so hard that he knocked down two others with him. One thug tried to punch him, but the blonde caught his wrist and snapped it like a twig making him scream in pain. He grabbed him by the shirt and used him as a human shield before an another thug could hit him with a pipe. Jaune stomped on the foot of that thug making him drop his pipe from the pain, he kicked him in the ball's making him black out.

The other thug's got up to try to hurt Jaune, but the blonde sneered at them. One pulled out a Bowie Knife and started slashing at him. The Shinobi tossed the knife away then performed a spinning back kick that sent him crashing to a dumpster. The other tried to pick up the knife, only Jaune curve stomp his hand making scream in agony and was knocked out with a kick to the jaw with his other leg. The last thug pulled out a gun and pointed it to Jaune.

"S-S-Stay back or I'll shoot!" The pitiful thug stuttered, Jaune only deadpanned at him.

**BANG!**

**WHAM!**

The pitiful thug was sent flying to the sky by an uppercut to the chin by Jaune. He took a deep breath and walked toward's the girl, who stared at him with shock and Jaune took a good look at the girl, he saved. A teenage girl with long, brown hair and brown eyes. She also has a pair of long, brown rabbit ears, meaning she was what this world's people called a Faunus. For clothes, she wore a dark red almost brown colored short sleeved shirt, underneath was a white long sleeved shirt, gray Capri pants, and white sneakers.

"Are you alright?" Jaune asked the Faunus girl.

"Y-Yes, thank you so much!" The girl cried out, but gasp as she saw his head bleeding!

The Shinobi also noticed he was bleeding on the side of his head. He concluded the bullet must have grazed him, when he punched that thug. "

It's alright. I've been through worse." He assured her.

The girl ran toward's him and placed one of her hand's to his wound. All of a sudden the girl glowed the color red and his body also glowed, but his color was black. Jaune felt a strange new energy awaken inside his body whatever it was, it wasn't Chakra. A moment later his injury was gone and the girl was panting from exhaustion.

"Hey, what happened?" Jaune said with concern.

"It's alright. I just wanted to heal your injury, but it look's like, I accidentally unlocked your Aura, which is a lot by the way." The girl explained as she was able to get on her feet. The two teen's walked out of the alleyway leaving the unconsciousness thug's to themselves.

"So what's your name?" Jaune asked the girl that was walking beside him in the street's.

"Velvet. Velvet Scarlatina. What's your's?" The Rabbit Faunas, now identified as Velvet questioned the boy, who just saved her. A part of her wondered why because not a lot of people like Faunas. There already bad reputation took a turn for the worse, when the once peaceful White Fang turned violent.

"My name is Jaune Uzumaki." He answered making Velvet's eye's widened in shock.

"You're that guy, who gave Coco that magic paper!?" Yelled the Rabbit girl at not only the guy that saved her, but also the boy's in her team.

Fox and Yatsuhashi always dreaded Coco's shopping spree's and she always forced them to carry her shopping bag's. Which was _a lot_ of clothes more people knew what to do with it. But, their prayers have been answered, when Coco announced she didn't need them anymore for her shopping because of her newly acquired infinite carrying scroll.

Their response...the two cried tear's of absolute joy.

"Yeah, you know Coco?" Jaune said making Velvet nod.

"Yes, she's my teammate. I have to say, you saved the lives of the boy's in our team because of your scroll." Velvet said making Jaune scoff in amusement. The Rabbit Faunas checked the time and her eye's widened at the time.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go now!" The female CFVY member yelled before running away to wherever she was going before those thugs jumped at her leaving Jaune all by himself.

* * *

><p>Currently, Jaune was in Wolf outfit cloaked in the darkness spying outside a warehouse. According to his sources, that warehouse was used as a White Fang Recruitment Center. His shoulders, ears, and fingers were still aching from firing different kinds of gun's at Ammu-Nation. He wondered how people could stand those thing's since they were so loud and the recoil hurt. Thankfully, his newly found Aura was able to heal him from the pain.<p>

The White Fang. A once peaceful organization that tried to build a bridge of peace for Human's and Faunas, now turned terrorist. Their actions caused problems for everyone even their fellow Faunas don't even like them because they're violent ways. Too bad, some Faunas won't be joining the White Fang in this warehouse. Ever.

Jaune threw some Explosive Tag's at the front entrance of the warehouse destroying it completely. The masked teen walked calmly right through the destroyed wall, he created. He observed his surroundings's from what he was seeing, there was a large gathering of Faunas in the middle of the room. Some were White Fang members, but also noticed most of them wore casual clothing meaning they were new recruits. The White Fang symbol painted on one of the wall's. Finally, a stage with no doubt a recruiter convincing other Faunas to join.

"Who the hell are you?" One of the recruits asked.

"You're executioner," Jaune answered with an ice-cold tone that sent a chill to everyone's spines.

"**Wind Style: Storm Shred!**" The blonde yelled forming numerous wind blades launched at the crowd of Faunas. Body part's started to fly around all over the warehouse ranging from limbs, torsos, or severed head's caused by the masked teen.

Those, who survived charged at him intending to avenge their fallen comrades by the monster, who caused this. Two WF grunts gave out battle cries ran towards Jaune with the intent to kill. But, he disappeared in a swirl of leaves making everyone stop and wonder where was he?

Only to reappear behind the two grunts, this time with a katana in his hand decapitating them without a problem. The weapon in his right hand was no ordinary sword. The blade of the katana was emitting a chilling blue light from it. The tsuba was a bronze square shaped and handle was leather brown. This weapon was Juuchi Yosamu(10,000 Cold Nights), the Demonic Sword that can cut anything it comes in contact with. Everyone froze, when they felt Jaune's sword evil aura flooding the warehouse.

**"Well, well look what we have here. And we thought you forgot about us." **Juuchi spoke in a fake hurt-tone at its wielder.

'Shut up, I'm using you right now for this massacre, right now aren't I,' Jaune mentally spoke with his sword.

How Jaune obtained this evil weapon is a another story. The thing is both of them are using each other. Jaune would use Juuchi Osamu power to slay his enemies in exchange the evil sword would happily feed on the lives it takes. After all, it doesn't discriminate who it kill's.

The masked teen charged at the crowd with great speed. He began slashing anyone that came in his way, it didn't matter how many there were because all them would die. Jaune performed an overhead swing slicing a grunts head into two, he then spun around and gave a recruit a kick to the stomach knocking the wind out of him. The blonde finished him off by swinging horizontally to his neck separating his head from the rest of his body. A Jaguar Faunas pounced at him with his claw's out trying to rip him to shred's, Jaune countered by simply stabbing him through the head.

**"Wind Style: Divine Wind!"** Jaune cried out, as he formed several small tornado's in the warehouse carrying both dead and living. The teen leaped in the air, delivering a series of slashes with his Demonic Sword, and finished it with a powerful downwards spins, sending all the WF grunts caught in his tornado crashing into the ground.

Jaune used his bladed-whip stabbing a female recruit in the stomach pulling her toward's him without hesitation, he curved stomped her breaking her mask and face. Another female recruit was outraged by his action, so she charged at him. The blonde kicked her in the stomach sending her face first to the ground, he finished her off by curve stomping her just like her friend. Using Juuchi Yosamu like a spear, Jaune threw it impaling a dozen grunts straight through the heart with perfect accuracy. Enchanting Chakra in his hand's and feet, he began punching and kicking anyone that came his way. The Faunas cringed hearing the sounds of bones being broken by Jaune's augmented strength. Grabbing a grunt by the shirt, he placed some Explosive Tag's on him and threw him to the crowd.

**BOOM!**

Anyone near him was sent flying by the explosion. Without looking back, Jaune blocked an axe-slash, he elbowed the WF grunt in the face and then stabbed him through the Adam's apple with his hidden blade. Charging Wind Chakra with his Bladed-Whip, he spun around in a circle and head's started rolling off the ground much to the Faunas horror's. Jaune started weaving hand sign's and placed both his hand's on the ground.

**"Earth Style: Heavenly Earth Needle!" **The Shinobi shouted forming a very large needle made from very Earth itself impaling any unfortunate victim's. He used this opportunity to grab his sword and resumed his body removal. He held his Demonic Sword backward and performed a Getsuga Tensho like attack annihilating any Faunas in the warehouse.

"**Wind Style: Emera Baram!"** A concentrated wind blast was formed shaking the warehouse and killing any remaining Faunus that was left. Jaune looked around to see the damage, he created. Blood and gore filled the room. Bodies lying around from various wound's of being sliced up by his sword or wind blades. Clearly, a one-sided slaughter. Jaune walked up the stage and grabbed the recruiter that was hiding behind the stage by the throat. The look of fear was painted on his face.

"PLEASE, I BEG YOU! MERCY!" The recruiter pleaded for his life against the monster who slaughtered his kind just like how society label, Faunas.

Animals.

"It depends on what you tell me," Jaune said darkly and no one could hear the recruiters for screams for hours.


End file.
